The late night fight
by Dark Devices
Summary: Everything is going well for Andrea/Taylor, Roxy/Celia, Annabelle/Kelly. But what happens when a group of teenage boys from another school try to come in and rob St. Trinians. Read and find out! Triple trouble Twins!


The late night fight

**Hey guys I hope you like this and if you haven't be sure to read my other story 'The question with an extra twist' before reading this, It should fill you in with what's been happening.**

It was late at night at the school of and the first years are being thrown into their beds by the chavs so they can get back to reading the latest heat magazine without being interrupted "OI man shut up or I'll nut ya" said Bianca whist chewing loudly on her new piece of gum. "You know that Taylor is going to smack you if she sees that you are roughing up a load of first years without her knowing" quipped Polly from behind her computer and stacks of paper. "Shut it goggles, I know what am doin" Bianca fired back with a first year dangling upside down in her arms. Everyone just watched on amused as the chavs continued to wrestle with the rowdy first years.

Taylor's POV:

I'm walking on the hockey pitch with Andrea leaning into my side, listening to the gentle wind breezing in the background when I hear commotion coming from the dorm room window of the school. I sigh when I hear the voices of chavs getting louder but get pulled out of my thoughts of killing them when a soft hand brushes my cheek. I look down to see Andrea looking at me with a sad look knowing that our time together has been interrupted yet again, I turn to her and pull her close by my jacket I gave her so she wouldn't get cold and give her a slow, soft kiss on the lips. I hate having to ruin our moments alone with my tribe being pests but if I don't then I know there will be trouble. Looking into her eyes I can tell she is saying for me to go and sort out whatever needs to be done, I give her another Kiss then rush off back to the front of the school, leaving her on the field to walk back.

As I'm running through the corridors, a door opens to my left and I notice Roxy coming out with ruffled hair, then Celia coming out with a ripped shirt and bit marks on her neck. I turn to look at Roxy and give her a grin to which she returns. "I heard shouting so I thought I would have a look" Roxy said whilst pulling her zipper up, "Yeah; you can help me strangle them so I can get back to Andrea". Roxy gave me a sympathetic smile as she knew that I was constantly getting interrupted by a problem. We raced up the stairs whilst Celia slowly made her way to the common room. We made it to the dorm room door. "on three" Roxy whispered, I nodded "THREE", and with that we barged through the door to find Zoe being pinned up on the wall by Bianca and the rest of the chavs fighting with the Ecos and emos. "OI" I shout at the top of my lungs, Bianca lets go of Zoe and she slides down the wall whilst whispering some weird voodoo shit. "What the fuck are you all doing" I turn to the chavs and they start to stare at their shoes, "I leave you lot for what, an hour and you're already causing a riot" I shout at them and their bodies start to deflate "you realize the more you do this, the more you guys are forcing Andrea and I to be apart" I say sadly. "Now leave everyone alone so I can get back to my girlfriend", and with that I turn around and walk out of the door and up to the roof with Roxy not far behind me.

No one's POV:

In the dorm everyone is quiet from the verbal smack down that Taylor had just given to the chavs. "I think we should take her to a spa" Chelsea said whilst painting her nails. Everybody turned to her and gave a wtf look, "what" she asked.

Andrea's POV:

I'm sat in the common room with Kelly, Celia and Annabelle drinking a bottle of Trinisky when I hear that the school is silent from the shouting that occurred just a few minutes ago. "Looks like your other half has sorted it" stated Kelly with Annabelle on her lap. "Sounds like it" I say with a small smile, I turn to head to see Miss Fritton walking in holding her gun lighter and cigarette. "I don't normally tell you to go to bed but I am expecting company tonight so you four need to go on up and I trust triple trouble to sort out the little scuffle that happened in the dormitory" I smile at the name that everyone had given to Kelly, Taylor and Roxy, after the heist they were given the name when they stole the painting. I see Kelly nodding in acknowledgement to Miss Fritton and getting Belle off of her lap to walk out of the room with Belle at her side.

When we get to the dorm everything is back to normal so I must imagine what Taylor said really helped because the chavs are in their corner talking quietly among themselves, "where is she" I ask Bianca with a hard glare, the only response I get is her pointing up to the roof. I nod.

I walk up to the roof to find Roxy and Taylor looking through binoculars scooping the area for any trespassers, Roxy turns my way, pats Taylor on the shoulder then walks down the stairs back to the dorm. Probably to have shower sex with Celia again, I giggled at the memory of Polly's face when she checked the shower footage to find the two in a very intimate position.

Taylor's POV:

When I walked up to the roof with Roxy we started our patrolling in silence until Roxy decided to throw a stone at my leg. "ouch man, what was that for", "stop being such a pussy" she quips back. "You did a great job with the chavs" she says quietly, " thanks" I say not looking at her, I'm too busy looking over the edge of the roof to see a small van in the distance but I let it go and feel Roxy pat me on the back. I turn around to poke her but I find Andrea giggling quietly to herself, I smile.

I walk over to her, wrap my arms around her waist and pick her up. "Put me down" she says with a smile, "never" and with that I kiss her. I pull away and look into her eyes, "Andrea I lu" I'm cut off by a fucking grenade going off courtesy of the twins. I finally put her down and we slowly make our way down to the dorm. Once inside, we go over to our own tribe corners and get into bed.

No one's POV:

As the girls of St. Trinains sleep, a small van parks at the side of the building undetected, the door opens to let out 7 Boys all dressed in black with empty sacks draped over their shoulders quickly making their way through the back entrance.

Taylor's POV:

I feel someone tapping my arm so I swat them away then I feel a punch, I go to yelp but my mouth is being covered by a hand. I finally open my eyes to see Roxy standing over me and I roll my eyes thinking it's just one of her pranks again. "I think there is someone downstairs, I heard footsteps and a door clicking shut" she whispered into my ear. With that I'm up and out of bed, putting on my uniform but wearing skinny's like Roxy, Kelly and I always do (You aint gonna catch us in fucking skirts) I look under my bed for my knuckle duster and hockey stick.

We tip toe over to Kelly's bed where she is sleeping with Belle in her arms, I smack her on the leg and Roxy puts her hand over her mouth and whispers in her ear what she said to me and Kelly does what I had just done. When the three of us are ready and have a weapon on us, we wake up Polly and tell her to watch us through the monitors and in return she gives us each head sets to talk to each other.

Before I go to the door I softly walk to Andrea's bed and watch her sleep. She looks so beautiful with her hair all messy, small smile on her face (ha must be dreaming about this badass), and curled up in a ball. I smile as I gently stroke her hair out of her eyes "Andrea I lu" I'm cut off once a -fucking -gain to Roxy grabbing arm to usher me to the door where Kelly is waiting for us, I kiss Andrea on the forehead then turn around and make my way down the stairs with Kelly and Roxy in tow.

Once downstairs, we quickly run silently down the north corridor to the lunch hall, we find nothing. We turn around and run back to the science and shower rooms, again nothing. Just then we hear two low voices talking. Looking around the corner, we spot two boys dressed in black putting things which were on the counter into their bags. I look back to find Kelly and Roxy with matching grins, I grin back and we do our secret hand shake. Looking back we all give each other a signal then spring into action.

Kelly goes first up behind one boy and hits him round the head with her hockey stick whilst the other boy looks around for his partner in crime. With the first boy gone I stay low to the ground and sweep his feet from under him with my own stick and the fall knocks him unconscious. Whilst this is going on, Roxy and the twins dressed in little black ninja suits join us in hiding the unconscious boys in the shower blocks, after that the five of us hide behind a corner to see three more boys in the foyer trying to take the newly replaced bust that Belle broke. Those boys didn't know what hit them when the twins and Roxy jump out behind the corner and punch the living shit out of them.

With five boys now unconscious and in the shower blocks, we head back up the stairs to find two more boys racing up the stairs to the dorms with cans of what appears to be spray paint. Just then we all hear Polly on the headsets "Guys get back here, I hear footsteps and the totties are beginning to wake up from the noise" she whispers down the line, with that we are all taking two steps at a time up the stairs to find the boys about to open the door to the dorm. Just as they are about to open the door I jump on one of the boy's backs and he slams through the now broken door and ending up on the soft carpet of the dorm floor.

The other boy watches on until Kelly comes up from behind and jabs him in the pressure point, he falls to the floor asleep. With the loud bang of the door breaking the lights have been turned on by the censors "aww hell naa which fucker woke me up fromz ma beut sleep" Bianca cried out in pain as the light was turned on. With that pretty much everyone was awake and watching on confused "for fuck sake man keep your big mouth shut" I snark back to the half asleep chav.

I look down at the boy underneath me struggling to break free, then look back up to see Andrea with a knowing smirk on her face, I wink at her and she smiles back in return.

Normal POV:

It is now the morning after Triple trouble and the twins found the seven boys and they are now in their van racing off of the grounds. The five girls are all in Miss Fritton's office filling her in on what she had missed. "My golly god girlies it all sounds like you did a splendid job and I know that I have done my job right" she states. In return the girls all smile, "for being so brave and trying not to break anything" she chuckles "I am awarding you these badges to wear on your uniforms as a reminder of who you are". With that she each placed each badge on the girl's uniforms; on the sliver wing badge it said 'Defenders of the Anarchy'.

Taylor's POV:

After being given my badge, I was the last to walk out of the room when Miss Fritton called me back,(Great just fucking great)I turned back and smiled "yes Miss" I asked sweetly "cut that shit out girly I know you want to go and be with Andrea but I need to talk to you". I sit myself back down in the chair opposite to her with the desk in the middle and wait for her to start speaking, she doesn't. I clear my throat to let her know I am waiting, "oh yes girly, I meant to say that your step father called and was wondering whether you were going to come back anytime soon". With that I jumped up and was about to say for her to tell him where to shove when she beat me to it "you want me to tell him where to shove it don't you" she said, I laughed "and another thing" she drawled out, I groaned " when do you plan on telling Andrea you love her" she asked. I looked at her in disbelief and couldn't help but wonder how she knew, "I run this joint therefore I know everything" she stated, She then leaned over the desk to me "my only advice to you is don't let anyone get in the way of how you feel" she whispered.

I come out of the office knowing what I have to do. I run up the stairs back up to the dorm to find Andrea and the emos talking about emo bands "Andrea can I talk to you for a sec" I ask, she turns to me and nods. Getting up, she says to the emos she will be back. I take her up to the roof where the air is cold and it's lightly raining but we don't care. "Andrea I have been trying to tell you something for the last two days now but every time I try someone has to interrupt us" She looks at me with confusion "go on then" she states, "Andrea I love you" I look into her eyes to see any sign of anger or annoyance, I don't find any so I keep going. "I love you so much, words can't describe how I feel and I hope that you'll let me be your one and only because you're my one and only".

She is about to respond but a rumble of thunder and heavy rain cuts her off, so she jumps into my arms and kisses me. I feel like the dude out of that film that she made me watch, oh yeah the notebook. The mood is just perfect, she pulls away and looks at my face and smiles, and I smile back. "Taylor I love you too and of course you're my one and only, but if you steal any of my skulls again then I may have to cut you up" she says, in response I just kiss her again. After the kissing, hugging and twirling in the rain I put her down and she starts to run back to the door which leads back inside, whilst she's running I can't help my eyes to wonder down to her ass "Oi stop checking me out and get back in here before you freeze to death". I laugh, even though we're still going to get interrupted, I that we're going to be just fine.

**Thank you to everyone who has taken time to read/review this story. There are plenty more follow ups to come so be sure to stick around.**

**Dark devices "out".**


End file.
